Lo que alguna vez fue
by Bettelgeuse
Summary: Pero iba a mantenerse lo suficiente para ella. Resistiría. No la abandonaría. Le prometería que todo iba a estar bien, aún cuando Alice no le creyese y él tampoco se fiara de sus propias palabras. Empero, los fantasmas que conocen parpadeaban a la vista. Vivirían una vida larga. Sólo que sin la entera cordura.


**«Lo que alguna vez fue»**

_por Bettelgeuse_

**Disclaimer:** Todo, absolutamente todo, pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto **"Una generación, un personaje" **del foro** La Sala de los Menesteres**.

* * *

"_So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light.__  
__'Cause oh that gave me such a fright, __  
__But I will hold as long as you like__  
__Just promise me we'll be alright__."__  
_– **Ghosts That We Knew**, Mumford and Sons.

* * *

**I**

—Longbottom, Frank.

El chico se frota las manos con nerviosismo y camina hasta el taburete donde tendría que tomar asiento y ser seleccionado para una casa en específico.

_«Vamos, Frank, no tienes que dejarte intimidar por un sombrero desvencijado. Es sólo un sombrero. Además, eres valiente, ¿no es así?»_

Tal vez, puede que no, pero en ese momento estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para salir huyendo. Sin embargo, no lo hará. Le colocarán el sombrero en la cabeza y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Sabe perfectamente que el sombrero hablaría dentro de su cabeza, no obstante, la primera vez en que el sombrero habló, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

_«Oh, ¡el hijo de Algie Longbottom!» _la voz del sombrero sonaba tranquila aunque con ciertos matices enérgicos. _«Pero, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Eres bastante hábil e inteligente, una casa como Ravenclaw estaría orgullosa de recibirte. Sin embargo…» _se apresuró a añadir antes de que el niño pudiera hablar; ya sabía lo que iba a decir, _«sé que esa casa no te llama mucho la atención y no quieres estar allí. Lo sabes, lo sé. Pero sé de otra casa en la que estarías mucho mejor…» _el Sombrero Seleccionador se toma unos segundos antes de gritar _«¡Gryffindor!»_.

**II**

Los periódicos no hacían ninguna referencia hacia los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, los mortífagos. Pero no era sorpresa, todo era con tal de no asustar a la población mágica. Menuda estupidez.

Frank cierra el periódico con brusquedad y Alice lo observa con interés.

—¿Nada?

Él asiente como respuesta. Sin embargo, no esperaba que los medios comentaran algo sobre todo lo que está ocurriendo. Las personas no amanecen muertas con claras señales de pelea de la noche a la mañana, ¿o sí? Se gira hacia la muchacha y hace un gesto con la mano.

—Es increíble cómo se lavan las manos y nos dejan todo el trabajo sucio, ¿verdad? —comenta ella con cierta acidez.

Frank ladea la cabeza.

—Es cierto, pero debemos tener en cuenta que lo hacen por _el bien de la comunidad mágica_ —cita con cierto desdén—. Bueno, si ellos no levantan una ofensiva, tendrá que hacerlo alguien, ¿no crees?

Alice apoya los codos sobre la mesa y lo observa centrando toda su atención en él.

—De hecho, Ojoloco me ha comentado muy superficialmente en el cuartel de aurores que hay una… organización en contra de los mortífagos, ¿te ha mencionado algo?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, sí mencionó algo, pero sólo de paso. Incluso al principio no entendí muy bien a qué se refería; utiliza demasiados acertijos y palabras extrañas. Lo he estado pensando y es una buena idea.

Frank deja el periódico a un lado y vuelve a hablar, empleando su habitual tono tranquilo.

—Podríamos unirnos, Alice.

—Eso nunca fue una opción, Frank —niega con la cabeza—. Como dijiste, alguien tiene que hacer algo.

El hombre sonríe y asiente lentamente.

—Entonces está hecho. Nos uniremos a la Orden del Fénix.

**III**

Recorre su cuerpo con las manos, sintiendo y tocando cada centímetro de piel.

Alice araña su espalda, junto a las cicatrices que lucen intactas e impolutas de tantas misiones, rasguños y golpes que ha hecho y recibido. Puede recorrer con su dedo las de ella, rozándolas con suavidad.

Él sabe que ellos comparten algo más que el simple hecho de ser sangre pura y las cicatrices en la piel. Algo mucho más profundo que eso.

Luego de eso simplemente recordará la forma en la que le arrancó su nombre de los labios mediante una serie de jadeos. Cuando se encontró a sí mismo en la cúspide de todo. De la misma forma en la que se apoyó con los puños en la cama y le sacó su amor a embestidas.

Porque ella es más que su primer amigo, su primer beso y su primera vez, en su habitación en el cuartel de la Orden. Ella lo es todo.

**IV**

Siente la adrenalina correr por tus venas. Empuña su varita. Aquella es una de las ocasiones en donde se ha sentido más que vivo.

Ojoloco suele decir que los tiempos oscuros nunca vendrán de noche y Frank sabe que tiene razón. Ya han llegado de hecho. Las personas se han refugiado en sus hogares y no hacen nada para defenderse de aquello. Por eso les toca defender y luchar a ellos. Porque puede que duerman con el arma fuertemente apretada entre sus manos pero, ¿Cuándo se levantarán a pelear?

Pero no sabe si aquella noche será la final. Él es un Gryffindor y no le teme a la muerte. Nunca lo ha hecho.

Simplemente espera que no sea la última. Aún queda mucho por vivir.

**VI**

Neville ha venido al mundo.

Frank ha estado dando vueltas por la habitación contigua como un león enjaulado.

—Eh, Frank, relájate —Arthur Weasley le ofrece una sonrisa despreocupada y le lanza una manzana—. Toma, entretente un poco —le dice, mientras que muerde la suya propia—. De hecho, he encontrado un objeto muy particular que utilizan los muggles llamado _petador_, el cual usan para…

Pero él ha dejado de escucharlo. Frank atrapa la fruta y le agradece con un movimiento con la cabeza. No obstante, no tiene hambre y no quiere entretenerse un poco. Simplemente quiere ver a Alice y a su hijo, por primera vez.

—¿Frank? —Escucha su nombre desde la habitación contigua; es una de las sanadoras del cuartel—. Ya puedes pasar.

El hombre sale de la habitación con nerviosismo, mientras que la mujer le sostiene la puerta para que pueda entrar. Le sonríe con dulzura.

—El parto no ha sufrido grandes complicaciones, por lo que Alice está fuera de peligro. Enhorabuena, Frank, es un niño. Ha nacido fuerte y sano.

Pero él ya no la escucha. Sólo observa a Alice, postrada en la cama, con su hijo entre los brazos. Le sonríe abiertamente, de esa manera tan suya y tan tranquila.

—Míralo —le invita—. Es Neville. Al final he ganado nuestra apuesta. De hecho, es igualito a ti.

Frank sonríe un tanto aturdido; no sabe exactamente cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Toma a su hijo entre los brazos y le besa la frente. Todo parece estar bien.

La historia acaba de comenzar. Debía de decirle adiós a su debilidad y ser fuerte para su vástago.

**VII**

Ya no es tan valiente como lo había sido en el principio.

Los Lestrange ríen con crueldad y Frank gruñe con ira contenida. Malditos hijos de puta.

—¡¿Dónde está mi señor?! —chilla por enésima vez Bellatrix Lestrange—. ¡Ustedes lo saben, maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡_Crucio_!

Los gritos de haber podido, habrían desgarrado su garganta. El dolor es más que insoportable. La sangre burbujea en sus venas a punto de explotar en ellas. Sus entrañas queman, arden. Sólo quiere arrancárselas y hacer que el dolor cese. Frank sabe que no falta mucho para ello. Siente cómo su cuerpo se retuerce y estremece con violencia. Es un completo infierno.

De hecho, sus gritos son tan desgarradores que apenas ha logrado escuchar los de Alice.

Pero ante la sonrisa cruel y decidida de Crouch y los Lestrange, Frank sabe que es la última vez que probablemente siga con vida. La cordura muy pronto lo abandonará y lo perderá todo.

Dicen que el peor momento es cuando se ha dado cuenta de que al final se ha perdido a sí mismo. A él no le falta mucho para experimentar aquello, si es que tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Alice a su lado tensa su cuerpo y gira el rostro para verlo. Puede escuchar claramente un comentario desdeñoso de uno de los hermanos Lestrange pero no le hace ningún caso. Siempre había logrado comunicarse mediante miradas con su esposa y aquella no iba a ser la excepción.

Porque estaban juntos en eso. Y al final se volverían a encontrar.

_«Lo siento, Neville» _


End file.
